In hip replacement surgeries, a prosthetic acetabular cup is positioned in the acetabulum and coupled to the patient's hipbone. An acetabular cup typically includes an outer shell configured to engage the patient's hipbone and an inner bearing or liner coupled to the shell and configured to engage a femoral prosthesis. Oftentimes, a portion of the patient's hipbone adjacent the acetabulum is damaged or diseased. These damaged or diseased portions are typically removed by the surgeon and replaced by an augment component. The augment component is typically secured to the patient's hipbone after which the outer shell of the acetabular cup is properly placed and secured to the augment component. Bone cement may be used to secure the augment component to the hipbone and to secure the augment component to the outer shell.